


Huir

by Kikinu



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-30
Updated: 2012-06-30
Packaged: 2018-01-14 06:04:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1255606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Corren por el bosque, intentando huir de eso que los persigue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Huir

Corren por el bosque, intentando huir de eso que los persigue. Los árboles detrás de ellos comienzan a ser engullidos por las llamas y Rachel siente como le arden los músculos de tanto correr.

Tiene a Percy y a Nico flanqueándole los costados ya que, por supuesto, ella es la única de todo el grupo que no tiene un arma y por ende la única que no puede defenderse. Si sobreviven para a pedirles que, aunque sea, le enseñen a usar daga.

Clarisse, Chris y Annabeth van delante de ellos, todos con sus espadas en mano. Aún no saben que mierda es lo que destruyó el auto en el que venían, ni siquiera si es lo mismo que los persigue ahora.

Nico tiene un corte largo y algo profundo en el brazo izquierdo, mientras que Chris y Annabeth tienen sendos arañazos en las piernas. Clarisse tiene una herida en el estómago, pero tras vendárselo algo improvisadamente la muchacha volvió a moverse como si nada. Ella misma tiene una herida en el brazo derecho y otra en la cara, pero intenta seguir a pesar de todo.

El único sin un solo raspón es Percy, claro. Sin embargo pareciera que el líder del Campamento Mestizo daría todo por cambiar su invulnerabilidad por llegar a todos a salvo al Campamento.

Nota que las llamas dejan de avanzar, pero sin embargo siguen corriendo, por temor a que el incendio siga acercándose.

— ¡Veo una cueva! — les grita Annabeth y Rachel ve como señala hacia una altísima pared de piedra.

— ¡Vamos hacia allí! — ordena Percy.

Se meten en la pequeña caverna y aguardan en silencio un rato, intentando oír si lo que los persigue se acerca.

Todos tienen la respiración agitada y a causa de la oscuridad de la noche apenas pueden verse entre ellos.

— ¿Qué rayos es eso? — pregunta luego de un rato Clarisse, sentándose en el frío suelo.

— No lo sé, no llegué a verlo. Sólo sé que es enorme y larga fuego. ¿La quimera? ¿Un dragón? ¿Quién más es capaz de largar fuego? — pregunta Percy, Riptide en mano y listo para atacar si es necesario.

— Creo que tengo una contusión en el cerebro. En lo único que puedo pensar ahora es que debemos llegar al Campamento, ahí estaremos a salvo — dice Annabeth, sentándose junto a Clarisse.

— Aún quedan diez kilómetros para llegar al Campamento. Necesitamos un plan — le recuerda Nico, también con su espada en mano.

— Yo tengo un plan: correr y decapitar, en caso de que nos alcancen — gruñe Clarisse, mientras Chris toma su mano intentado tranquilizarla.

— Me gustaría decir que tengo un plan más elaborado, pero eso es lo mejor que tenemos — dice Percy —. Annabeth, tú irás adelante. Si ves que algo sospechoso avísanos para reagruparnos. Clarisse, Chris, ustedes irán junto a Rachel: protejan a la Oráculo. Nico y yo iremos en la retaguardia, vigilando que esa cosa no se nos acerque. ¿Entendieron?

Todos asienten y rápidamente se ponen en sus posiciones, echando a correr a la orden de Percy.

Afuera de la cueva, el fuego se ha apagado y lo único que los ilumina es la luz de la luna y las estrellas. Rachel calcula que deben estar cerca de la media noche, quizás incluso ya la han pasado.

Su estado físico no es tan bueno como el de los mestizos, así que tras media hora de correr tienen que detenerse un momento, para que ella pueda descansar.

— A que esto les está haciendo reconsiderar lo de no darme un entrenamiento, ¿verdad? — bromea, una vez que su respiración se normaliza.

— Por última vez, Rach, no vamos a darte una espada. Va contra las reglas — dice Percy.

— Claro, porque tú amas las…

— ¡Annabeth, cuidado!

Antes de que cualquiera de ellos pueda hacer algo, una ráfaga de fuego separa a la hija de Athena de ellos.

— ¡¿Qué rayos fue eso?!

— ¡Annabeth! ¡¿Estás bien?!

Pero la muchacha no puede responder, ya que la misma sombra que destruyó su auto vuelve a aparecer, envolviendo a Annabeth.

— ¡No, Annabeth!

El fuego se extingue tan rápido como comenzó y la sombra desaparece a la misma velocidad. Cuando se acercan a donde estaba su amiga, presas del pánico, no encuentran nada.

— ¡Ven aquí y muéstrate, monstruo de mierda! ¡Deja que te mande una temporada con el resto de tus malditos familiares! — grita furioso Percy.

— ¡Percy, debemos llegar al Campamento! — dice Chris —. ¡Una vez allí podemos organizar una búsqueda, pero primero debemos ponernos a salvo y recuperar…!

Otra ráfaga de fuego que esta vez separa Chris, para que luego lo engulla la misma sombra y no queda rastro de él cuando el fuego se extingue.

— ¡Chris! — grita Clarisse y es la primera vez que Rachel ve lágrimas en sus ojos.

— ¡Atrévete a enfrentarnos a todos juntos, monstruo estúpido! — desafía Percy, mientras Nico lo agarra de la mano, para que lo mire.

— ¡Percy, tenemos que ir al Campamento! Cuando amanezca y estemos recuperados organizaremos una búsqueda, pero primero debemos ponernos a salvo antes de que se lleve a alguien más.

Entonces Rachel recuerda algo.

— Nico, tú puedes ir al Campamento. Puedes viajar por las sombras, ¿verdad? Aquí hay muchas, puedes meterte por una de ellas e ir a buscar refuerzos.

Nico suspira, negando con la cabeza.

— He perdido mucha sangre, estoy débil. No puede realizar un viaje sombra en este estado.

— ¡Vayamos al Campamento de una vez! ¡Esa cosa se llevó a Chris y...!

Antes de que puedan evitarlo, otra ráfaga de fuego separa a Clarisse, la cual desaparece tras ser tragada por la sombra negra.

Esta vez ninguno de los tres dice nada y echan a correr en dirección al Campamento Mestizo.

Rachel no quiere pensar en que puede que tres de sus amigos estén muertos, porque sino va a ponerse a llorar y ya es lo suficientemente terrible ser la más débil del grupo como para encima agregarle llorar ante las calamidades.

Ahora, aunque siente que ya no puede correr más sigue haciéndolo, porque si vuelven a detenerse esa cosa va a volver a llevarse a uno de sus amigos y no podría soportarlo.

— ¡Veo la colina del Campamento! — grita Nico luego de casi una hora.

Rachel agradece a Apollo y a cualquiera de los dioses que esté de su lado en este momento, porque siente como si sus piernas estuvieran por derretirse.

Pero antes de que puedan subir por la colina la sobra que se llevó a sus amigos aparece frente a ellos, bloqueándoles el paso. Completamente iluminada por la luz de la luna, Rachel puede apreciar su figura.

Es un dragón.

Un enorme dragón, mucho más grande que el que custodia el jardín de las Hespérides y de un aspecto tan feroz que Rachel siente un miedo que no creyó volver a sentir luego de la guerra con los titanes en Manhattan.

El dragón ruge mientras Percy y Nico se ponen delante de ella.

— ¡Rachel, nosotros lo distraeremos, tú ve al Campamento y avísale al maestro Chiron lo que está ocurriendo! — ordena Percy.

Ambos mestizos se lanzan contra el dragón, pero cuando sus espadas lo golpean rebotan. Aún así, sus amigos siguen en la tarea de distraer al monstruo, por lo que Rachel empuja todo el miedo que siente en estos momentos a lo más profundo de su ser y hecha a correr colina arriba.

Antes de cruzar, se gira para observar un momento la pelea y con terror ve como el dragón engulle a Nico.

— ¡Nico! — grita Percy.

Rachel traspasa el límite del Campamento y baja corriendo la colina, las lágrimas corriendo por su rostro.

— ¡Maestro Chiron! ¡Señor D! ¡Alguien, ayuda! — grita.

El sol comienza a asomar por el horizonte, así que Rachel calcula que ya deben ser pasadas las cinco de la mañana. Los pocos mestizos en el lugar salen de sus cabañas y para cuando el maestro Chiron llega junto a ella apenas puede hablar.

— ¡Rachel! ¿Qué te ha ocurrido? ¿Dónde están Percy y los demás?

— ¡Percy estaba manejando y…! ¡Esa cosa apareció de la nada y el auto quedó destruido…! ¡Se llevó a Annabeth, Clarisse y Chris y…! ¡Nico está…!

No puede terminar ninguna frase. Está asustada y no deja de llorar. Alguien la abraza, intentando tranquilizarla y entonces nota que también está temblando.

— Nico está aquí.

Rachel gira rápidamente y ve como bajan de la colina sus amigos, todos bañados en sangre. Percy trae a Nico cargado en su espalda; Annabeth cojea de una pierna y entre ella y Chris traen a Clarisse, que está inconciente.

— Percy, ¿qué ocurrió? — pregunta preocupado Chiron.

— Un dragón. Uno muy molesto. El jodido bicharraco nos comió — gruñe Clarisse, despertando —. ¿Podemos ir a un lugar en el que haya asientos? Estuvimos corriendo la mitad de la noche y la otra mitad dentro del estómago de un dragón.

— ¿Cómo fue que sobrevivieron? — pregunta Rachel, cambiando lugares con Annabeth y llevando ella a Clarisse.

— Cuando también tragó a Percy, él usó a Riptide para abrirlo desde adentro. Al parecer por dentro no era tan invulnerable como por fuera — explica Chris.

— Lo único que agradezco es que los dragones tarden en hacer la digestión, sino no hubiésemos sobrevivido.

Algunos mestizos de la Cabaña de Apollo se acercan a ellos para revisar sus heridas. Mientras Will limpia la herida en su rostro, escucha como el maestro Chiron y Percy hablan sobre reforzar la seguridad del Campamento.

— Cielos, y sólo fue la primer noche del verano…


End file.
